


My safe space is with you

by M1stakel0ve



Series: SBI Zombie AU [9]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Brotherly Affection, Comfort, Crying, Dream Smp, Fluff, Fluff because you guys deserve it, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Siblings, Protective Wilbur Soot, Skating, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc. (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, i can’t write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}Wilbur and Tommy finally talk things out, having fun while doing it.
Relationships: Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Zombie AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073210
Comments: 15
Kudos: 323





	My safe space is with you

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I’d be kind and give you some soft happy fluff! You guys have been through a lot with this series so here’s your gift for supporting me so much!  
> It’s short, so I’m sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy anyway ^_^

It was getting dark out, Wilbur mentally noted to himself as he walked down the street, holding the guitar strap across his chest while the instrument rested against his back, a gun in his other hand, ready just incase something attacked.

Right now, they were staying in a random house on a small street corner. There weren’t as many walkers around and it was his idea that they needed to take some time to emotionally and mentally recover, especially Tubbo and Tommy.  
He was glad they were all on board.

The plan to go to the community Philza had suggested was still a go, it was just halted. They needed to think about things and heal before going there.   
After all, Tubbo had been bit, what if they didn’t believe them when they tell them that he’s immune? Or what if they end up being creeps and keep him BECAUSE he’s immune.  
Techno was planning on going there as soon as everyone was feeling a bit better, inspecting it out himseld before making a decision.

But right now, they were all living in this small house, which was surprisingly cosy. They safe proofed it, so they felt a lot safer being inside than out.

Wilbur was getting antsy though, so he had decided to take a walk.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Tommy to ask to join him.

He said yes, of course. Tommy hadn’t spoken to him properly since their arguement. Sometimes the kid wouldn’t even look at him, wouldn’t say a word directed towards him.  
Wilbur understood. He called him selfish when in reality it was Wilbur who was being selfish and rude.  
They managed to find a music shop, and Wilbur picked out a guitar, some picks and some other small things he may need to, before deciding it was best to be going back home.

Now here they were, walking in silence alongside each other.  
He could see his little brother itching to take his hand, and it hurt him to know that Tommy was still nervous. 

“What’d you grab?” Wilbur piped up, deciding it was probably best to atleast TRY and communicate with the boy.

Tommy glanced to his hand, opening his mouth to speak, considering it, before sighing, “just— just some stupid pick. Tubbo doesn’t play guitar, but I know he wants to. Saw this an’ thought of him I guess.”  
He opened up his balled up hand, showing Wilbur the bee patterned pick, quickly shoving it into his pocket as soon as Wilbur got a good look.

He smiled “He’ll love it. You’re a good kid.”

Tommy nodded, returning to his awkward silence as he scanned the area, deciding anything was better than looking at his older brother.

He couldn’t stand the silence. He hated it, still so not used to the quietness emitting from the usually loud and annoying Tommy Innit.   
He wishes his brother would go back to driving him up the wall, laughing so loudly he was scared they’d be cornered by zombies. Honestly, he just wanted to see his baby brother laugh again.

Wilbur was about to give up, when he noticed something in the corner of his eye, stopping in his tracks and spinning on his heel, his whole face brightening up.  
Tommy looked confused as he stepped back, glancing over his shoulder towards the taller brunette, raising an eyebrow at him.

“What?”

Wilbur smirked “You ever been roller skating, Tommy?”

He had in fact never been roller skating in his entire life. That much was obvious as he slid on his ass down the ramp, screeching on his way down.

Wilbur wasn’t expecting to find a roller skating rink, honestly he had completely forgotten they existed. What other buildings was still out there that they could find? Bowling alleys, they could raid schools for art supplies...  
God, they could do so god damn much, because there was absolutely nobody to stop them.

He had blocked off the doors from the inside, and the building for the skating rink was massive, so they didn’t have to worry about any zombies coming in and eating them. It was practically silent.  
For once, they could focus on having fun and not worry about surviving.

Wilbur hopped off of the counter after slipping on his skates, sliding down the small ramp to Tommy’s side, crouching down and smirking, “You alright down there?”

“Shut up, dickhead!” Tommy scoffed “I’ve never done this before and you have, ‘course you’re good at it.”

He laughed “Pratice makes perfect—“ 

He grunted as he landed on the floor with a thud after Tommy shoved him in the chest. The younger boy letting out a hearty laugh and flopping onto his back, resting his hands on his chest as he practically howled with laughter.  
Wilbur had just rolled his eyes, a smirk making its way onto his face as he sat beside his brother, looking around the large skating rink. 

After a moment, Wilbur turned to his brother, “Want me to teach you?” He offered sweetly, and without hesitation, Tommy agreed.

“Fuck yeah! I wanna show off to Tubbo. I bet that bitch can skate too, I don’t want him to be clinging to me,” he spoke up proudly, as if he wasn’t the clingy one.  
Wilbur helped his little brother up to his feet, steadying him as he got used to the feeling of standing.

Time passed very quickly as he taught Tommy how to skate, both of them falling so many times that they had lost count and would definitely be returning home that night a bit bruised up.  
But Wilbur couldn’t remember the last time he had had as much fun as he did skating with Tommy, carefree without a single worry in the world.  
Tommy was holding Wilbur’s hand as they went down a ramp, Tommy screaming while Wilbur laughed his head off, the pair falling on their arses and sliding to the floor in fits of giggles.

The blond looked over his shoulder, finally meeting Wilbur’s eyes. His mood seeming to have calmed down a lot more now, a worried expression left behind, “... Wilbur?”

“Yeah, Toms?”

“I’m sorry for being a bitch,” he mumbled, returning his gaze back up to the ceiling “I shouldn’t of been so mean... I don’t regret it though.”

Wilbur hummed in acknowledgment, nodding, “Good. I’m glad you don’t regret it... Thanks to you, we still have Tubbo with us and... And that’s all thanks to you. You didn’t have to apologise at all, man.”

“Just thought I probably should. I know— I know how stressed you’ve been and shit, me being a selfish asshole probably didn’t help—“

“Toms,” Wilbur immediately sat up, crossing his legs as he faced his little brother. His heart breaking at the sight of his teary eyes and red cheeks, the kid desperately trying to hold back his tears.  
“You are not selfish— I— I was a fucking asshole. You didn’t deserve that, you needed someone to comfort you. Not put more stress on you. You’re so young, I shouldn’t of yelled at you for just being scared.”

He gently wiped his brothers tears away, pulling him into a tight hug, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as his brother cried into his shoulder, “I’m here, Toms. You’re not selfish. You’re selfless, you’re such a kind and funny person and I’m so proud of you. I’m so proud of you. You’re so brave— my brave boy—“

He whispered comforting words to Tommy as he let the boy finally break. Giving him the safety net he had needed for a long time, finally letting out all his fears and anxieties, letting out the tears he had been holding back since he realised Tubbo was going to live.  
Finally able to let it all out.

Later that night, when they finally got back, Technoblade, who had been teaching Tubbo how to play chess and very much winning while doing so, scolded the both of them for not coming home sooner.  
Tubbo clinging to the both of them and telling them not to disappear like that again, that he was incredibly mad at them.

But that didn’t stop the four of them going to the skate park the next day and fucking around until early morning the day after.

The person watched as the four boys left the building, watching as the two kids hopped up and down, boasting about how fun that was.

“FUCK YEAH! WE SHOULD DO THAT AGAIN TOMORROW!” Tommy grinned from ear to ear, high fiving Tubbo.

Technoblade stared, huffing out a breath “Not if I’m going to come home bruised again. You kids have no mercy.”

The boys laughed, Wilbur smiling as he trailed after them, strumming his guitar lightly, “I think we should probably stock up on food. I can go on a run tomorrow, Techno can stay with the kids,” he suggested, tilting his head slightly.

His twin gave him a look “Really? You’re leaving me with the gremlins?”

“Of course. I don’t wanna look after them!” Wilbur joked, laughing when Tommy playfully punched his shoulder, cussing at him enough for even Tubbo to tell him to stop.

They seemed happy.  
The person moved their gun, looking through the scope as they watched Wilbur sling his guitar over his shoulder, his arm wrapping around the youngests neck, ruffling up his hair.  
Lowering their gun, instead, they pulled out a Polaroid camera, snapping a picture, before stepping away from the sight, holding something close to their chest as they backed up.


End file.
